List of Deaths (Comic Series)
List of Deaths (TV Series) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the TV Series. :*List of Deaths (Fear) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Fear The Walking Dead. :*List of Deaths (Video Game) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Video Game. :*List of Deaths (Novel Series) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Novel Series. :*List of Deaths (Social Game) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Social Game. :*List of Deaths (Webisodes) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Webisodes. :*List of Deaths (Survival Instinct) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Survival Instinct. :*List of Deaths (Dead Reckoning) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Dead Reckoning. The following is a list of character deaths in Image Comics' The Walking Dead. Deaths Michonne Special - 2 Deaths The Governor Special - 1 Death Negan Special - 15 Deaths Volume 1: Days Gone Bye - 11 Deaths Volume 2: Miles Behind Us - 4 Deaths Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars - 8 Deaths Volume 4: The Heart's Desire - 5 Deaths Volume 5: The Best Defense - 2 Deaths Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life - 6 Deaths Volume 7: The Calm Before - 6 Deaths Volume 8: Made To Suffer - 32 Deaths Volume 9: Here We Remain - 3 Deaths Volume 10: What We Become - 4 Deaths Volume 11: Fear The Hunters - 9 Deaths Volume 13: Too Far Gone - 12 Deaths Volume 14: No Way Out - 6 Deaths Volume 15: We Find Ourselves - 1 Death Volume 16: A Larger World - 1 Death Volume 17: Something To Fear - 22 Deaths Volume 18: What Comes After - 4 Deaths Volume 19: March To War - 8 Deaths Volume 20: All Out War - Part One - 35 Deaths Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two - 51 Deaths Volume 22: A New Beginning - 6 Deaths Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams - 3 Deaths Volume 24: Life and Death - 15 Deaths Volume 25: No Turning Back - 14 Deaths Volume 26: Call To Arms - 10 Deaths Volume 27: The Whisperer War - 23 Deaths Volume 28: A Certain Doom - 4 Deaths Volume 29: Lines We Cross - 5 Deaths Volume 31: The Rotten Core - 2 Deaths Volume 32: Rest In Peace - 4 Deaths Kill Count *''Zombies'' - 45 *Andrea Grimes - 42 (1 Indirectly Caused) *[[Negan (Comic Series)|'Negan']] - 28 *'Hilltop Colony' Soldiers - 29 *'Michonne Hawthorne' - 29 (2 Caused) *Rick Grimes - 28 *Dwight - 20 (Including Himself; Caused) *'Carl Grimes' - 17 (1 Caused) *'The Saviors' - 17 *'Alexandria Safe-Zone' Soldiers - 16 *Beta - 14 (7 Caused) *'Paul Monroe' - 13 (1 Caused) *Alpha - 13 *Brian Blake - 12 *'The Militia '- 11 *The Whisperers - 11 *'Dante' - 10 *'Lydia' - 9 *Abraham Ford - 9 *Lilly Caul - 8 *Billy Greene - 8 *Paul - 7 *Gary - 7 *'Aaron' - 6 *Gabriel Stokes - 6 (Including Himself; Caused) *The Scavengers - 6 (Caused) *'Brianna' - 5 *'Magna' - 5 *'Yumiko' - 5 *'Kelly' - 5 *'Laura' - 5 *Woodbury Soldiers - 5 *'The Militia' Soldiers - 4 *Tyreese - 4 *Unnamed Father - 4 (Including Himself) *'Maggie Greene' - 3 (2 Caused) *Hershel Greene - 3 (Including Himself; Caused) *'Eugene Porter' - 2 (1 Indirectly Caused) *'Juanita Sanchez' - 2 (Indirectly Caused) *Ezekiel - 2 *Chris - 2 *Glenn - 2 *Thomas Richards - 2 *Unnamed Sister - 2 (Indirectly Caused) *'Pamela Milton' - 1 (Indirectly Caused) *'Sebastian Milton' - 1 *'Jerome' - 1 *'The Commonwealth' Soldiers - 1 *Ken - 1 (Caused) *Seth - 1 *Peter Anderson - 1 *Derek - 1 *Shawn Greene - 1 *Alice Warren - 1 *Smitty - 1 *Red - 1 (Indirectly Caused) *Carol - 1 (Including Herself) *Ben - 1 *Mike - 1 *Eugene - 1 *Shiva - 1 *Gregory - 1 (Including Himself; Caused) *Reggie - 1 *Unnamed Camp Survivor - 1 (Including Himself; Indirectly Caused) *Unnamed Brother - 1 (Indirectly Caused) *Dewey's Wife - 1 (Indirectly Caused) *Jeremy - 1 **''(Currently Has Alive Status)'' **''(Currently to get 3 points on the death by Many unnamed character)'' **''(Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person this is possible by one, killing the person when they were living and two, killing the person while infected. A kill point is added by a character doing any of the following; killing the living, killing a named Zombie, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death.)'' Category:The Walking Dead Category:Comics Category:Deceased Category:Templates Category:Undeads